


In This Moment

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, The Birthday Massacre, The Fall - Freeform, We All Know the One, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In this moment, we pretend we're all that matters." Annabeth knows that happiness for demigods never last, but she's content to pretend. If only for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

_In this moment_

_We pretend we're all that matters_

_We're endless_

_Do you think this is forever?_

* * *

Annabeth rests her head lightly on Percy's shoulder, and breaths in his scent. He smells lightly of cologne, the salty sea air, and something distinctly Percy. She had missed this while he was gone.

"I love you," Percy says, his voice low like he's bequeathing some terrible secret not meant for common ears. She laughs and a smile crosses her face. It seems so strange after her months without him, to just be able to have this. She wishes it could last forever as she slips her hand into his.

"I love you, you idiot," Annabeth says, her confession more a proud declaration than a secret whisper. His shoulder feels soft yet sturdy underneath her head. In her heart, she knows that this can't last. Demigods don't get happy endings. Gaea is rising. The world is going to hell. Everything is falling to the ground, but she pushes the thoughts to the furthest corner of her mind.

She looks off towards one of the windows and sees the stars glittering in the distance. For a vain moment, she prays that her time with Percy will be just as infinite.

* * *

_Pretending, believing_

_That we're safe here_

* * *

They're falling,

falling,

falling into endless darkness, into the literal abyss where from sprang the worst monsters. Annabeth can feel the tears streaming down her face. Why, why, why couldn't they have anything? Annabeth had only just gotten him back, and now they are plummeting into the blackness. She squeezes Percy's hand, and for a futile moment, she allowes herself to believe they are still on the Argo II, their bodies huddled together in the near-darkness and the piles of blankets.

Percy graspes her hand tighter, and she pretends that everything is alright. She has Percy. He fell with her. They're together. And not even the cruelest of gods can steal that from her now.

* * *

_This moment is endless_

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "In This Moment" by The Birthday Massacre


End file.
